The Many Identities of Penny Parker
by Jabear
Summary: Her classmates know her as Penny Parker. Her family knows her as Penny Stark. The world knows her as Spider Woman. Penny's life is definitely not normal.
1. Chapter 1

Penny Parker was a genius. She was offered a full ride to NYU as a freshman in high school, knew her way around lab better than most girls her age knew their way around a mall, and was able to take apart and put together her dad's Porsche (which got her grounded for two weeks, no matter how impressed he had been) at the age of thirteen.

She was exactly like her father, Tony Stark. Her father was also a genius, but despite this, there was one thing that he could not understand. Why was it so difficult to have a relationship with his daughter when they were so similar?

Tony had never been good at communicating with Penny, who had been the product of a one night stand. When she was younger, they were inseparable. No one could break up the dynamic duo, or terrible twosome, as Pepper would call them. When Penny grew older, they began to drift apart. When Tony became Iron Man, they stopped talking all together.

Tony would try to reconnect with his daughter, but after too many missed recitals or forgotten birthdays, she wasn't interested in anything that he had to say. Things only got worse for the teen when her dad had invited the Avengers to move into their home in New York City. None of the Avengers saw her either, with the exception of Clint, who was the only one that she would talk to on occasion. All they really knew about her was that she was smart, what she looked like, and that she spent most of her time locked in her room… or so they thought.

At night, Penny was out on the streets of New York fighting crime as Spider Woman, the vigilante superhero or pesky menace, depending on who you were asking. She wasn't the shy geeky girl who never seemed to be paying attention, but always seemed to know the answer anyway that her school knew. She wasn't the angry teen that secluded herself and tinkered with gadgets that her dad knew. She was Spider Women, the confident superhero who protected others and saved the city on multiple occasions and wasn't afraid of anything.

But right now, she was just Penny Stark, skate boarding home after a long day of not learning anything at school and trying to avoid the spots where the school bullies tended to hang out. Penny knew that she could defend herself against those jerks, but knew that some people might get suspicious if Puny Penny, as head-jerk Flash Thompson called her, suddenly knew how to fight like some sort of *gasp* superhero!

Penny walked through the front entrance of Sta- Avengers Tower (she still hasn't gotten used to the name change) and smiled at Joan, the girl working the front desk. Joan returned the smile and went back to her work as Penny entered the elevator, swiped the card that allowed her access to all floors, and pressed the button that would take her to the private floor that she shared with Tony.

There was a note on the counter addressed to her from Tony saying that he would be gone for a couple of days. Well, at least he though to write a note this time. Penny grabbed a soda and headed into her room to work on her web shooters before going out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing made Penny happier than hearing the satisfying _thwip_ of her web shooters as she swung down the streets of New York City. Something about kicking serious ass just made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Penny decided to land on a rooftop to take a pause and take in the city. She'd had a pretty productive night so far, stopping two muggings, one attempted robbery, and a close call between a large man and a very intoxicated woman outside of a dingy bar.

Penny was enjoying the view when she felt a familiar tingle in the back of her head notify her of a possible threat.

"I have to say, you've got some skills, spidey." A voice from the corner of the rooftop called to Penny, making her jump into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" Penny warned the shadow, "Come out!"

"Relax yourself, itsy bitsy. I'm just strolling through the neighborhood." The shadowy figured moved forward into the light. As he got closer, Penny recognized the face of Clint Barton. Fantastic.

"What do you want?" The tingling in the back of her head grew stronger. Penny knew that if one Avenger was present, then there was bound to be at least one more hanging around somewhere.

"Just to talk. What you've been doing is pretty impressive. You're quite the little hero."

"Yeah, well no thanks to you and your circus gang," Penny scoffed. "Tell me, where were you while I was saving everyone from becoming giant lizard monsters a couple of months back?"

Penny was beyond pissed that none of the Avengers had stepped in during the whole Lizard situation. Especially when she returned to the tower to find them all lounging around lazily on the communal floor. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes," yeah right.

Penny's spider sense shot up right before another figure landed on the roof, except this time it was the figure of a very familiar woman.

"Barton, what's taking so long?" Natasha Romanoff questioned her teammate.

It was then that Penny realized what was going on. She was being brought in. When the tingling sensation hadn't faded, she looked over at the roof of the building across the street, and sure enough, Steve Rogers, all dressed up in his Captain America costume, was standing on the ledge.

"Well, it's been so great getting to know you guys, really, but I have to get going now. Besides, my dad always told me never to talk to strangers with deadly weapons and the potential to kill." Penny slowly backed up to the ledge of the building while she spoke to the pair, watching their eyes follow her.

"Listen, we don't want to have-"

Penny cut them off by doing a backflip off of the ledge of the building. Sure, it was cocky, but hey, hawk guy was wearing sunglasses... at one o'clock in the morning. The last thing she saw before she jumped was Barton reaching for an arrow and Romanoff loading her gun.

 _Great_ , she thought, _now we're playing hunt the spider._

Penny was soaring through the air, flipping and swinging to avoid the arrows and bullets being shot at her by the assassins jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When she thought that she was all clear she stopped in a deserted alleyway to catch her breath.

Penny's spidey sense flared up, but she didn't react quickly enough to avoid the giant metal disk thrown at her. It hit her directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of her as it slammed her into a very large, very hard brick wall.

Pretending to be knocked out, she watched as a very patriotic-looking super hero picked up his shield and spoke into his headpiece. She was really glad the lenses in her mask were mirrored.

"Target has been apprehended, I'll bring her in."

Steve walked toward Spider Woman and reached down to scoop her up. As soon as he was arms distance away from her, he was met with a foot to the jaw, which, to his surprise, sent him stumbling backwards.

"Wow gramps, you're really letting yourself go. Now, I'd love to stay and chat but your pals have made me a tad late. Gotta run!"

Penny swung away on her webs, fairly certain that she had finally gotten the Avengers off her trail. Well, certain until she looked up and saw the last person she would ever want to see flying above her.

Tony Stark was moving in closer to Spider Woman, prepping his cannons. He wasn't gonna hurt the bug, just freak it out a little bit. Right when he was about to blast, the little shit shot a line of webbing at his armor, blocking the lasers so that if he did shoot, they would backfire and he would most likely lose his hands.

Penny suppressed a giggle as she soared away, listening to her dad curse as he tried to remove the sticky webbing from his suit.

"See you later, tin can!"

Penny did feel a little bad about what she did to her dad, she knew how annoying those web were. Then again, he did tell her that he would be away on a business trip when he was right in New York. Not only that, but he and his team were HUNTING HER.

Although she had originally planned on staying out longer, Penny decided that it would probably be best to return to the tower before she had any other encounters with the Avengers.

Using her modified Stark phone that she kept hidden in the back alley, along with a spare change of clothes to put over her costume, behind the tower, Penny set JARVIS to run on a loop so that she could sneak in undetected. She had learned in her early Spider Woman days to hack JARVIS as an extra precaution to maintain her secret.

Once Penny had successfully made it to her floor, she flopped into bed, not even bothering to change out of her street clothes or the Spider Woman suit beneath them.

It had been a long day for Penny, and she had a feeling that there was going to be many more like them to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Fury wasn't angry with the Avengers, but man did he think they were a bunch of idiots. Not only could they not catch a sixteen year old in a stupid suit, but they couldn't even realize that they were living with the very person they were trying to track.

Of course he knew that Penny Parker was Spider Woman. He was the Director of the most powerful organization in the world, but it didn't take much to figure it out. In fact, it would take an idiot _not_ to be able to figure it out. But even so, he didn't think that an entire team of them wouldn't be to, especially since they already knew the damn kid.

Fury was going to need a new plan

Penny had made it back to the tower before the Avengers, who were now seated around a large table in a conference room on the communal floor of the tower. Banner was the first one to break the silence.

"So are we going to talk about how you all got beaten by a bug?" Banner's comment was met with glares from his entire team. This mission didn't seem worthy of bringing out the other guy, and boy was Bruce glad that he wasn't there.

"We need to determine whether or not this Spider Woman is a threat." Steve said as Natasha presented a file with footage of the vigilante as a hologram.

"Oh I think it's very clear that this little shit is a threat. Do you know how long it took to get that web stuff off my suit, only to have it dissolve ten minutes after I finished?!"

Tony was seething. He did not like this Spider Woman and to be honest he kind of felt personally attacked by the kid.

"She sounded young, maybe college age. Looking at her combat, it doesn't seem that she has much training, either." Natasha stated, observing the video of Spider Woman taking down an armed robber.

"But someone with this much power could still be considered a threat. I mean, look at this little freak." Tony interjected, pointing at the video, which now showed Spider Woman stopping a truck from crushing a group of tourists.

"Hey, just because she has power it doesn't mean that she will abuse it." Steve stood up from his chair.

"Wanna bet? Why should we wait around for this little twerp to start attacking civilians? I say we stomp on the spider before it bites someone."

Steve looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch Tony in the face.

"Who's to say that she will?"

"I do-"

"ENOUGH!" Natasha yelled, breaking up the fight between the two men, causing Clint to smirk at the slightly startled look on their faces.

"We can't determine anything about Spider Woman at the moment. Threat or not, this needs to be treated gently. Let's come back to the subject later, it's been a long night."

Natasha walked out of the room, obviously done with the conversation. One by one each of the Avengers left, Tony Stark being the last.

The Spider Hunt was _so_ on.


End file.
